


ME AFTER YOU/失去你之后

by Greyoung



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyoung/pseuds/Greyoung
Summary: ⭕警告⭕未成年退出，接受能力低退出，18x有，死亡警告，与他人doi警告！！勿上升
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 4





	ME AFTER YOU/失去你之后

丁辉人把车门推开，秋天晚上的风从来声势浩大，裹着劲打在门上，她用了力才撑开，迈步下去。

凉意鼓进她的外套和裤管里，她拢着两手往家走。听着姐姐的声音跟在她身后下车，跟着她回家。

和往常不一样，她特意没回头看，自顾着往家的方向钻，姐姐的脚步比平时缓些，不紧不慢跟着她，从前她这么赌气着姐姐总会追上来挽她，再说些软和话。

她仔细等着，期待着听，她听见绿植摇动，听见有小狗在叫，听见楼上住户喊叫争吵。但却没等到身后的人开口。

越来越冷了，肌肉都被拧紧发颤，等她感觉指尖冰凉了才总算进了公寓。

等电梯的时候后面的人已经赶上她了，还是没有说话，站在她侧后方，丁辉人可以用余光看见她的裙摆，是最近姐姐一直爱穿的款式。

她觉得或许自己该先开口，可又苦恼一向不擅长于此，她感觉词句堵在她喉咙里，虽然用尽力气挤压着它们向外，它们却缠成一团堵在咽喉处，疼得发胀。

踌躇着说辞，电梯提示声先于她打碎凝着的空气，她率先逃进去，然后在角落里看着姐姐跟进来，占据另一个角落后又是沉默。

到了楼层还是这样，丁辉人烦躁起来，她不喜欢姐姐做她的影子。

但这其实没关系，她知道自己要做什么，做她想做的就好。

钥匙卡进锁芯的声音比她想的大，在夜里突兀，长廊里的声控灯醒了。

往常和姐姐一道回家的时候她们总是很吵，等到门口时这盏灯常是亮着，偶尔时间晚点邻居还会隔着门喊声安静。

丁辉人恍惚着推开门，房间里窗帘拉着，除了身后过道泄进去的光只有电视的待机灯亮着，自己的影子和姐姐的影子一起打进室内，这是她们的家。

她也不打算开灯，这间屋子她们再熟悉不过，每个拐角，每个门廊，每片斑驳，她们在这间屋子的每个角落做爱。

丁辉人承认自己心里堵着口气，她感觉肺像被打气筒填注的气球，呼不出，顶得她胸前发疼。

她往后摆手拉过姐姐进来，后脚勾着门带上，手已经往衣服下缘探进去。

被她带进来的那个还没反应过来，只能顺着她的动作移动，没有可借力的地方，她被辉人推着急退，一直靠上玄关的墙。

后背抵着的墙又冷又硬，而面前是完全不一样的温度。

辉人的鼻息打在她颈侧，唇舌的温度更高，湿滑得贴上她的皮肤，这种滚烫的热从此蔓延开来，向下和手掌在侧腰晕开的那一份汇合。

她仰起头承受年下的吻，辉人的头发毛毛得蹭到她的下巴，她觉得痒。

恍惚中这些热度在空气里也跟着炸开。她好像开始分不清身后和身前哪个才是温暖，墙壁好像变成灼热的铁，烫得她挺身。

辉人从来对姐姐顺从，像无数次从门口开始的情事一样，她不再停留在冷硬的走廊，环抱着姐姐隔开肉体和墙，她领着脚步往卧室走。

手停留在腰上揉捏，姐姐的身材一向优越，肌肉放松时一样是柔软的。

解衣服的事她自诩拿手，等腿撞上床沿的时候姐姐的上衣已经被褪尽，年长的那个难得安静，只偶尔嘤咛，退到床边后乖顺的躺倒。

窗帘是暗色的，金容仙率先搬入这里的时候自己还在上学，姐姐只把必须的设备安置妥当，剩下的都给她参与权。

她们在每个假日里一起挑选布置，这套窗帘是她亲手挑的，其实大部分东西都是由她选定，金容仙向来宠她由她，更是对她的审美放心。

这个家是她和自己姐姐一点点建起来的，她们就像筑巢的候鸟一样，衔来一切温馨有趣的玩意儿回来，慢慢堆砌起家的模样。

丁辉人跟着跪在床上，跪在姐姐身侧，眼睛还没适应光线，她什么也看不清，只是靠触觉摸索着，摩挲着，手掌从腰窝推着向上，触及之处都是烫的。

她好像在这一片暗里看见了流在皮肤上的粉，她姐是惯会染上这种温柔颜色的。

又稍微用了巧劲揉捏起这片滑软的皮肤来，手指张开轻轻陷进肉里，年长的在低喘轻哼，她平时总爱这么做，金容仙的皮肤白，又不甘心的贪恋红粉，总在情事后因她的揉掐亲吻留下点点颜色。

她姐平时穿衣不算保守，总遭人诘问是否撞伤过敏，丁辉人从没问过金容仙是怎样应对的。

她知道这些是因为晚上金容仙总爱嘟囔着跟她抱怨，再不甘示弱的把所受的遭遇照原样返还给她，她常沉在高潮的余韵里，脑袋晕乎着懈怠，金容仙爱从后背抱着她，第二轮抱怨起“辉人你为什么留不住印子”云云。

丁辉人觉得自己好像隐约能分清灰白，至少床上人的轮廓清晰起来，她攀上去和姐姐接起吻来，今天她不想按部就班跟随那些节奏，不再温吞的含弄舔舐唇齿，她直接探入进去，缠上对方侵略起来。

也不管身下的推拒，强迫对方张着口纳入自己，连带着用齿撕扯着唇，平时她几乎不这么做，她担心姐姐受伤，它们柔软极了。

她感觉脑里血管突突在跳，嗡嗡的噪音在里面荡，又逃不出她的脑袋，四处撞着，她被吵得什么也思考不了，又觉得思绪好像清晰得能划成点线现出形来。

进入的时候身下的人抓她的肩膀，破碎的喊着谁的名字，丁辉人同每一次一样，出声哄着骗着，唇也落在身体的曲线拐角里，安慰着烙出红痕。

指尖的滑腻更盛。

她又想起有个平凡的不能再平凡的周末，她和金容仙都休假。中午赖到饥肠辘辘才起床。

姐姐一直没穿衣服，突然提议让她画她，丁辉人从学校毕业后甚少再画写实派，特别是素描速写的肉体，不是她现在的风格，耗时耗力。

但是金容仙侧躺在床上不着寸缕，压着眉眼看着她笑，透进来的熹光趴伏在身体的细软绒毛上，平时看不到的细节此刻被镀了光金容仙像镀了光。

她连咽口水都放轻了动作，怕惊了这幅画，她说好。

然后她就那么披着起身时匆匆捡起的外套，盘着腿窝在卧室的奶奶椅上撑了个临时画架。

丁辉人职业素养达标，一旦沉浸起来就是心无旁骛的画，当模特的那个反而百无聊赖起来，起了逗弄妹妹的心思，她朝丁辉人勾手，也不肯好好出声，压着嗓子用唇语让她过来。

丁辉人也不觉得这是句话，听到她耳朵里分明是什么咒语，去他的职业素养。

她把画架扔在原处，自己跟着双唇间泄出的喉音向着金容仙去，她在那眼神里被摄了魂。丁辉人觉得自己是断断做不成珀尔修斯的。

等她跪坐在金容仙身侧倾下身去吻她，金容仙又伸出食指阻了她，丁辉人恼火，可看着年上的眼那些个恼又融了化了。

金容仙让她就在她身上画，丁辉人被赶着去拿了颜料，回来哪有创作的心。胡乱沾了颜色点洒在姐姐身上。

几种色混在一起，缠出旖旎图案来，顺了皮肤包裹着的肌肉纹理抚过所经之处。姐姐配合的架起身子铺展开自己。

光从一侧打进来，金容仙身上半侧显出明亮来，颜色也闪出艳来，另一侧的色彩蛰着流动，黯淡的点在每一处骨肉的凹陷里，窜动着伸展出图案来。

后来她们扔了套像被颜料泼染了的床单。

身下的人呼吸节奏乱了，双腿环着她的腰绷紧肌肉，她也不吝啬力气。等一切结束以后只有两人喘息的声音。

她没再动作，等自己的心跳安静下来。她听到旁边那人说：“我可以留下吗？”

丁辉人没答，她现在已经能看清了，眼前的画面像黑白电视里的定格画，连楼下的噪声都像儿时午夜的电视底噪，金容仙没在家里。

她抬起迟钝的手脚爬起身，去外间一件件捡了另一个人的衣服递给她。

今天初次拜访的姐姐没再说话，穿戴好了只示意她后就离开了，一夜情而已。

现在家里是真的只剩她自己一个了。

她从冰箱里拿了杯奶，是金容仙订的，往常姐姐都会帮她热好了再递给她。她就这么一口喝完，隔着肚子都能感觉到冰凉凉得一路往下。

丁辉人接着回卧室拆了床单抱去盥洗室，一股脑全塞进洗衣机里，又倒了好多洗衣液。现在的家电都方便，摁了一个按键她就无事可做，站在这虎头虎脑的机器旁边听它轰轰作响。

这些天她在家里听得最多的就是自己的呼吸，纵使机器的噪声在狭窄的盥洗室里被放的老长，她还是觉得盖不过呼吸声。

为了缓解，她强迫自己深呼吸起来，可情绪来的那么快，一拳打得她措手不及。

丁辉人不可抑制的急促喘息起来，张开口鼻尽力吸尽周围的空气，她像被甩上岸的鱼，又觉得自己是被谁掐住了喉咙，她的肺里盈满了水，怎么呼吸都不能换气，她在窒息的痛苦里蹲下身。

浑身的水汽又被挤着涌向鼻腔泪腺，她蹲在地上，蹲在和金容仙度过无数个日夜的地方，像孩子那样放声哭起来，她嘶吼着哭，不在乎谁会听去，也不在乎眼泪鼻涕。

她们的家还在，可会回来的却只有她一个了。


End file.
